


Boy's First

by newt_scamander



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Jack being Jack, M/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: Spoilers for Dead Men Tell No Tales!Literally got home from POTC5 an hour ago and cranked this out. Bbg beta'd it.Keira Knightley owns my ass.





	Boy's First

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Dead Men Tell No Tales! 
> 
> Literally got home from POTC5 an hour ago and cranked this out. Bbg beta'd it. 
> 
> Keira Knightley owns my ass.

Elizabeth Swann had never been a lady, exactly. Certainly, she had the title. But not the practical experience. 

She was brazen and courageous and wild and while those would've been desirable traits in a boy, Elizabeth was encouraged to be silent and delicate. She didn't often follow that advice. 

It didn't change as she matured. Instead, she regularly voiced her opinion, even when inappropriate. Which was always. Her father abhorred the behavior. His friends did too, and they all recommended he rein her in. He would've liked to, if he'd known how. 

Will Turner didn't mind it. Not at all. He preferred it. Of course, that was a trait that carried itself through to their baby, Henry. 

Henry giggled at his mother's tirades. She had a wide variety of topics and was ready to implode at a moments notice, which was helpful entertainment. 

Her favorite topic, by far, was what a colossal disaster of a human being Jack Sparrow was. It was quite the juxtaposition; Will told stories of Jack's many deeds and framed him as quite the pirate by night but by day, Elizabeth berated him and made him out to be the devil's eldest son. Henry lived for both. 

None of Elizabeth's rants about the man prepared Henry for finally meeting him. 

There was very little in the way of introduction- Henry remained tight lipped when Jack inquired of his mother's mentions of him and Jack insisted Henry help him. Of course he did, but after that it was a bit sticky. 

Henry didn't have a moment to think for himself until days later, when his parents were reunited. That in itself would take some getting used to. It had been twelve years since his parents had last embraced, since he had seen his mother's smile reach the furthest corners of her cheeks. 

Henry sank to the ground, running his finger through the lush green grass. He would be keeping his feet on solid ground for a few months. 

"A shame. You would've made a damn good pirate." Jack Sparrow said. It seemed as if in a dream but when Henry turned around there he was, rum drunk and swaying. 

"I doubt it." Henry sighed. "Dad's the pirate. I'm just overly interested in myths of the sea. Maybe I could create an anthology. Collect them all. That would be helpful." 

"I'd read it. Or better yet, I'd offer you the honor of reading it to me for a small feel of fifteen silver pieces." Jack took a seat next to Henry. 

"You're really terrible at marketing. In what world-"

"Hush, hush." Jack insisted, putting his finger to Henry's lips. "Do you have any rum?" 

"I'm sure Mum has some." He said, ignoring the enticing scent of Jack's salty skin. 

"Good. Good." Jack nodded, pushing Henry onto the grass. "You'll need it. A boy's first is a very important thing." 

"My first?" Henry asked, but a moment later his mouth was covered with Jack's and he was silent, kissing the pirate with a hunger and an eagerness he hadn't known existed before. 

"Yes, of course. A boy's first pirate." Jack breathed when they parted. "Now, the rum?" 

Henry was in shock, almost. "Um. I don't know. Why did you do that?" 

"I wanted to. And I waived the twenty gold piece surcharge, so count yourself lucky. Most aren't so lucky." 

Henry took a breath. "I'd pay it to taste you again." 

Jack leaned closer, his breath coming in warm currents over Henry's lips. "Go fetch your coin purse, boy." 

Henry shook his head. "I'll receive the goods first." He promised, pulling Jack close by his shirt front. 

"Highly unorthodox." Jack said, but gave no pause before kissing the boy again. 

"You're a pirate. That's highly unorthodox in itself." Henry whispered. 

"Savvy." Jack agreed, slipping his tongue into Henry's mouth. 

Henry was unorthodox; being born of two individuals, one of high birth and the captain of the Flying Dutchman- and the paramour of the seas lover, Jack Sparrow.


End file.
